


Fanboy!Jack

by blagamuffin



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: 'slut' gets used alot, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Idol Worship, M/M, Spanking, degrading language used, fanboy!jack, idol!mark, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're in Markiplier's hotel room and you're wearing your favorite Markiplier shirt and nothing else?</p><p>Jack is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy!Jack

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags. what's hot for me may be too much for some (or even vanilla for others), but i just don't want to upset anyone. please these are all works of complete fiction. nothing more.
> 
> again... fiction.

Jack slowly walked into the hotel bedroom in nothing but an oversized black Markiplier shirt. When he says nothing, he means nothing. His alabaster white legs showing the shirt just ending at mid-thigh.

He was self conscious at first. Every step he took he felt the need to back out.

“Come out Jack” that familiar deep voice called out to him. 

The older man sat at the very foot of the bed. He sat confidently. Unlike Jack he was fully clothed with his red flannel and dark jeans, and a smirk on his face to complete the look. 

“Odd meet and greet…” the younger man tries to joke as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt trying to hide his half hard cock.

“Only for my most dedicated of fans” the half Korean explained.

Jack wondered if there had been any other fan in the same position as he was in right now.

“Come.” Mark commanded.

Jack’s dick twitched at the authoritative tone. “What?” He shyly asked.

“Come here.” Mark reiterated, motioning to Jack to come closer.

The Irishman nervously shuffles close to the other man. He stopped and stood still an arms length away. 

“I said, closer.” Mark says as he grabs Jack by the hips and pulled him to stand between his outstretched legs. 

Jack now stood right in front of Markiplier… he meant Mark. Oh God it’s Markiplier. He never thought he’d do anything like this. Ever. Especially not with him. 

His nervous internal monologue was cut short when Mark spoke.

“This looks good on you.” The older man admired Jack’s outfit.

“Your shirt?” 

“No,” he answered. “You in nothing BUT my shirt.” He added.

Jack gulped loudly at that. He finally looks down at the man seated in front of him. Their eye contact never breaking.

“May I touch you Jack?” Mark asked.

Jack nodded vigorously, as he couldn’t trust his own voice right now.

Mark leaned in a just a little bit closer. His mouth teasingly just a hot breath away from his barely clothed cock. 

“Is that a yes Jack?” He teased.

“Yes.” Jack answered breathlessly. 

He then felt large, warm hands touch just his calf and it ever so slowly went higher; passing the knees, meeting the thighs, then just below the hem of the shirt. Jack felt like he was gonna pass out and he was only getting touched by his legs.

Mark started nuzzling his face and lips against Jacks milky white thighs. His soft lips left trails along its way.

Now, Jack really felt like he was gonna pass out. 

Marks hands then traveled up and under the shirt just at Jack’s narrow hips.

“You feel perfect in my hands.” Mark deeply whispers as he suddenly grabbed Jacks ass. Kneading them in his hands. “Absolutely perfect for me.”

Jack closed his eyes as he made a sound which sounded like something between a gasp and a moan as his lower body began shaking from the firm touching. His knees felt like jello. He grabbed Mark’s shoulders for support.

Marks lips started to move up from his thighs, pushing up the dark material of the shirt. Finally revealing Jacks hard cock. 

“So hard for me.” He whispers darkly as he continues to knead Jacks ass in his hands. “All for me.”

Without warning, Mark takes all of Jacks cock into his mouth. Pushing his head forward impaling his mouth on the thick member as well as pulling him close with a strong grip to on his ass.

Jack screamed at the sudden wet heat that wrapped around his cock. His grip turned knuckle white on the other man’s red flannel. Now he really felt like his legs were jello. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. 

And it was Mark making him feel so good. Mark fucking Fischbach was sucking his dick right now. Jack was getting light headed at the very thought. 

Just when he thought Mark was about to suck him dry he pulled off. The cold air conditioned air stinging his wet cock. The Irishman made a strangled moan at the lost of the wet heat. 

He felt strong hands pulling him by the knees, manhandling him to straddle the older man’s lap. The rough denim felt good on is sensitive skin, especially the front which was tented. Jack could feel Mark’s hardness beneath his zipper.  
Those hands again traveled up his thighs and on his ass. This time his fingers lightly grazed his tight pucker

Jack just realized in this position his asshole was completely exposed to the other man’s hands. Those rough fingertips teased his entrance.

“Like that Jack? Like my fingers against your hole like this?” He spoke huskily.

“Yes…” the younger man answered breathlessly. “Please…” 

“Please what Jack?” 

“Need you.” He begged. 

“Need your fingers inside of me.” 

“Hmmm… so eager. I like it.” He praised. “Can’t be doing this without a bit of help.” 

Jack couldn’t really follow everything the man had said. All he felt were those thick fingers teasing him, wanting them inside him. 

“Jack… be a good boy and get the lube.” Mark requested, which was only met by Jack delirious expression on his face. “Jack. The lube. Get it for me. Now!” Mark commanded with a quick spank on Jack’s alabaster white ass. 

The younger man finally found his way out of the delirium and heard what was asked of him. He frantically looked for the lube only to find it behind Mark’s back. He felt like he was being toyed with by the other man. When he saw Mark’s hands, particularly his thick fingers, ready to be lubed up he realized how much he wanted to be toyed with if it meant feeling this man inside him.

With freshly lubed fingers, Mark found that tight pucker again and spread the slickness all around his hole. “I need you to breath deeply for me Jack. Can you do that?” He asked. Jack nodded obediently . “Good boy,” Mark praised him and gave him a tiny peck on the side of his mouth. 

Jack took a deep breath and as slowly exhaled he felt a wet finger gently but firmly push into his hole. It went knuckle deep in just a couple of thrusts. He then felt another finger joining the first and scissored stretch his tight opening and it came with a glorious pain that made him feel so full. 

It wasn’t until a third finger began to wiggle his way along side when Mark spoke again. “You just can’t help yourself can’t you? Riding my fingers like you can’t wait.” 

It was then Jack realized he had been swaying his hips and fucking himself on those fingers. His body physically asking for more. 

“I’ll give you what you want… what you need.” He said with absolute commitment before he thrust the third finger inside of him and pushed against his prostate. 

Jack felt like he was electrocuted from the inside out. Those fingers pressed firmly against that bundle of nerves deep inside of him making his whole body come to life. He started to fuck himself harder on those fingers. He met every thrust with an energetic bounce. He loved being stretched, being full. He needed more. 

Suddenly those fingers pulled out of his ass. Jack yelps as the broader man flipped them over to lay the smaller man flat on the bed beneath him. His legs wide open for him Mark pushed his fingers back it as quickly as he pulled them out. 

“Oh my god!” Jack screams at the sudden fullness. Thick fingers fucked him roughly and quickly. The sound of lube squelching with every push. He could feel his asshole burning from the fast pace. He felt like his prostate was being abused at this point. 

“Yes! Yes! More!!!” Jack pleaded as he reached for his leaking pink cock. 

“No you don’t.” Mark said as he suddenly pulled his fingers out again only to spank Jack’s sensitive ass. “You don’t get to touch that until I say so.”

“Please…” Jack begged pitifully but kept his eager hands to his sides. Mark grabbed the other man by his wrists and position his hands underneath each knee, pushing them down against his chest almost in half. 

“I want your hands here, and spread yourself out for me.” 

In this position not only were Jack’s hands away from his cock but it presented his abused asshole to the other man. 

“Perfect. So perfect for me.” Mark said adoringly.

Mark got off the bed and stood at the very end of it. His eyes never leaving the desperately aroused and sweaty younger man on his bed. He took off his flannel and his pants. Finally when he was just down to his boxer briefs, he thumbed the elastic and asked “Are you ready for me Jack?” 

“Yes. Yes. Please. I need it…” 

“What do you need Jack?” Even in his state he still couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. He gripped at his knees harder and spread his legs even further, silently answering Mark’s answer. “What do you need Jack?” Mark demanded to know. “Tell me!” He commanded with a third smack on the younger man’s ass.

“Your cock. I need your cock inside me I need you to fuck me with your thick cock. Please…” he finally admitted. 

Mark only smirks as he pushes his boxer briefs down and revealed a long, hard, thick cock. The tip shiny with pre-cum. 

Jack couldn’t keep his eyes off it and subconsciously licked his lips for it. “Maybe next time.” Mark teased, as he used his lubed hand to spread it all over his length. “Right now, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit straight.” 

Mark climbed back onto the bed, kneeling between Jack’s spread legs, admiring that those pinked ass cheeks framing an abused red pucker. Using the thumb on his lubed hand, Mark played with the sensitive rim. Even with the fingering, Jack was deliciously tight. 

“Mark please…” he begged. 

“You are going to wait like a good little Jackaboy.” He scolded him as he thumbed at his hole teasingly. “This eager lil hole of yours, is mine now and I get to decide when it’s gonna get what it deserves. You got that?” And he gave Jack another spank for good measures. 

“Yes” Jack answered without thinking, every part of his body answered yes; His leaking cock. His twitching hole around Mark’s digit. His hands growing white knuckled beneath his knees trying to keep his legs open. He wanted this so badly. 

“Good boy… now you deserve a prize.” Mark stated as he pulled his thumb out and positioned himself between Jack’s legs. Mark spread Jacks ass with his thumbs and rubbed this cock head at the slick entrance, teasing the heavily panting Jack. It was right. It was so close. “Who does this hole belong to?”

“Yours.” 

“Good boy.” Mark filled Jack up in one massive thrust. 

Jack arched his back like a bow and screamed so loud he was sure they were gonna get complaints later. Jack didn’t care. He finally had Mark’s dick inside of him. It felt glorious. Mark had Jack by the hips as he started fucking him in earnest. Deep, hard thrusts that seemed to go through Jack and when pulled out left a deep emptiness. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. Jack could do nothing but hold on for dear life as Mark jackhammered his way through him.

“Tell me how it feels Jack.” 

“Fuck.. So good.. soo fucking good.” 

“Oh yeah?” Then the older man lifted Jacks hips just a bit higher and aimed just right. 

“JEYSUS CHRIST!!!” Jack screamed. 

“That still good?” 

“Right there Right there. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! RIGHT THERE!” 

“Such an cock hungry slut you are, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.”

“Love feeling my thick cock owning you like this.” 

“Love it.. ” 

“You love getting nailed through the mattress like this. Begging for more.”

“Need it…“ 

Mark laughs as he grabbed Jack by his ankles and straightened his legs out into a giant V. Lifting Jack'a hips just the perfect angle to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Jack lost his balance at the sudden change. He couldn’t reach his knees anymore. Without thinking, Jack reached for his weeping cock which was now pink and begging to be relieved. 

“Keep your hands away from that.” Mark commanded. “You don’t get to touch that.” 

“Ughhmmf…” Jack groaned helplessly. “Please. Please… OH GOD PLEASE..” 

“You say you’re my biggest fan. My little slut. Show me then.” Mark teased as he continued to fuck him. “Cum just like this. Cum on my hard cock. Cum all over your Markiplier shirt. Show me.” 

“Ugh, ugh, uagh..” Jack grunted at every thrust. His hands finding the bed sheets, almost tearing them from his tight grip. Jack couldn’t. He needed to touch himself. His cock was begging for it. He needed… 

“CUM FOR ME!” Jack started convulsing as each spurt felt like it was being ripped right out of him. His hole body felt like it was on fire. Completely out of his control. Now completely Mark’s as the man fuck the cum right out of him and all over his Markiplier shirt. 

“Good boy…” Mark praised through gritted teeth. 

Jack couldn’t do anything but let his body be used, watching Mark fucking him. His body tired and sore but took it all in completely. He wanted this. He reached out, his fingers grazing over Mark’s sweaty abs, which caught the older man’s attention. 

“Please Mark… inside me. Cum inside me… I need it. Need you.” 

This finally broke through Mark and he gently wrapped Jack’s legs around his hips and he leaned forward on top of him. His bare torso touching the cum stained shirt. His weight on his forearms on each side of Jack’s head. His thrusting now quick and shallow as he lost himself into it. 

“You have me.” Mark said before he kissed Jack deeply as he finally let himself cum inside him Mark rode out his orgasm inside Jack until there was nothing left and rolled on to the bed right next to him He didn’t know how long they had been fucking, or how long since they’ve finished. It felt like it took forever for Jack’s heartbeat to get back to normal. 

“Wow…” Mark said, not being able find the right words after that. 

“Yeah… wow..” Jack agreed.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do that.” Mark teased.

“Like it took a lot of convincing.” Jack quipped. 

“Still… never thought you were into role play. Much less roleplaying fanboy getting fucked by his idol” Mark even had the energy to air quote idol. 

“What can I say? I’m always gonna be a fanboy of yours.” He admitted, which garnered him a blush from the older man. 

“Plus, you know what’s the best part?” Jack asked his spaced out boyfriend of 3 years. 

“What?” Mark asked. 

“This is actually YOUR shirt.” The Irishman answered with a cheeky grin. 

Mark looked down at the cum stained shirt and should have realized how much bigger than it should have been. 

“You fucker! I am not gonna be the one washing that.”

“Hahahahaha…" Jack laughed and held Mark's hand. "I love you Mark.” 

“I love you too Jack… even when you ruin my shirts.”

Jack giggles as he snuggled against Mark, feeling his arm wrap around him. With all the grime and the filth of their hot fucking now gone making way for the sweetness and silliness to take them both to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
